After He Left
by kittenluv11
Summary: After fang don't read if you haven't read Fang! will the Flock survive without a member what romances will be intertwined with sorrow. PS a published this story already but it did a weird cut and paste thing with the end so i had to delete it sorry


****************************************************

**I don't own Maximum Ride! But I f I did it would be so cool!**

Dylan's POV

I watched them all. Tears running down their face. Max was trembling. Her handshaking as she held the note. This was my fault. If I had kept my trap shut Fang wouldn't feel guilty. I wanted to cry but I didn't. Max was crying into Iggy's chest. I turned away. I walked to the living room. The vase held a fake flower. "UG" I screamed as I broke it. "We should probably get that cleaned up." I turned to see Nudge. She was attempting to smile. Her face streaked with tears. I nodded. The went and got the dust pan and broom. After we cleaned up she stood and looked me in the eye. "Want to talk about it." I nodded and she grabbed my wrist and brought me into her room and closed the door. "So talk.'' I gulped. "It's my fault he's gone! If I hadn't told him if I were him I would leave to keep Max safe. He wouldn't have left. If I. If I hadn't been created he would have been happy." I began to cry. Nudge came over to me and hugged me. I cried onto her shoulder. After the tears stopped coming Nudge sat in her desk chair and I sat on her bed. "Dylan you may be Max's Perfect other half but you have to understand something's. One there is no such thing as perfect. And two loves can't be created in a lab." He frowned. "That doesn't mean you won't have someone to love. It just means you have to look. So perk up." I smiled. She forgave me. "I'm tired I need some sleep." I nodded and left her. I fell asleep on the couch.

Max POV

I need Ice cream. I walked into the kitchen I could feel eyes on me. "Want some bacon?" Angel said sweetly. I shook my head no. I opened the freezer and found the chocolate ice cream. I grabbed it along with a spoon. I heard my name "max." I didn't turn around. A strong hand grabbed my arm. I turned to see Dylan. "Don't try to make a move on me. Just 'cause Fangs gone doesn't mean anything." "I know." I opened my mouth to say a sassy comeback but I couldn't. He knew he knew. "Nudge and I had a talk last night." Wow that must have been some talk. "I just wanted to let you know.'' He walked back towards the kitchen. I snuck into Nudge's room and stole her Ipod. I sat on my bed ate some ice cream and turned on her Ipod. Over my head played.

_**never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears**_

Who was still standing with me? Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and Dylan

_Everyone knows I'm in_  
_Over my head_  
_Over my head_  
_With eight seconds left in overtime_  
_She's on your mind_  
_She's on your mind_

_Let's rearrange_  
_I wish you were a stranger I could disengage_  
_Just say that we agree and then never change_

I wi**s**h Fang and I could go back

**  
_Soften a bit until we all just get along_  
_But that's disregard_  
_Find another friend and you discard_  
_As you lose the argument in a cable car_  
_Hanging above as the canyon comes between_**

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_  
_**She's on your mind**_  
_**She's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_  
_**She's on your mind**_  
_**She's on your mind**_

_**And suddenly I become a part of your past**_  
_**I'm becoming the part that don't last**_  
_**I'm losing you and its effortless**_  
_**Without a sound we lose sight of the ground**_  
_**In the throw around**_  
_**Never thought that you wanted to bring it down**_  
_**I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves**_

I would have never known Fang wanted to leave me until he left.

_**And everyone knows I'm in**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_  
_**She's on your mind**_  
_**She's on your mind**_

_**Everyone knows**_  
_**She's on your mind**_  
_**Everyone knows I'm in over my head**_  
_**I'm in over my head**_  
_**I'm in over...**_

_**Everyone knows I'm in**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**Over my head**_  
_**With eight seconds left in overtime**_  
_**She's on your mind**_  
_**She's on your mind**_

I sighed as the song ended. I shoved Ice cream into my mouth. Already Gone blasted through my ears. Damn was this some sort of sign.

**_Remember all the things we wanted_  
_Now all our memories they're haunted_  
_We were always meant to say goodbye_  
**were we meant to break up after all**  
_Even with our fists held high_  
_It never would've worked out right_  
_We were never meant for do or die_**

_**I didn't want us to burn out**_  
_**I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop**_

**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**  
**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**  
**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**  
**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**

_**Looking at you makes it harder**_  
_**But I know that you'll find another**_  
_**That doesn't always make you want to cry**_

_**Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in**_  
_**Perfect couldn't keep this love alive**_  
_**You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go**_

A tear rolled down my cheek. Fang had loved me enough to let me go.

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_  
o why was it so hard.

**  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong_  
_I'm already gone, already gone_  
_There's no moving on so I'm already gone_**

**_Already gone, already gone, already gone_**  
**_Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_**

_**Remember all the things we wanted**_  
_**Now all our memories they're haunted**_  
_**We were always meant to say goodbye**_

_**I want you to know that it doesn't matter**_  
_**Where we take this road someone's gotta go**_  
_**And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better**_  
_**But I want you to move on so I'm already gone**_

_**I'm already gone, already gone**_  
_**You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong**_  
_**I'm already gone, already gone**_  
_**There's no moving on so I'm already gone**_

I clicked on the Avril Lavigne play list. It shuffled songs and chose slipped away.

_**Na na, na na na, na na  
I miss you, miss you so bad  
I don't forget you, oh it's so sad  
I hope you can hear me  
I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_  
_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_  
_**Ooooh**_

That was yesterday.

_**Na na na na na na na**_

_**I didn't get around to kiss you**_  
_**Goodbye on the hand**_  
_**I wish that I could see you again**_  
_**I know that I can't**_

Even though I really want to

_**Oooooh**_  
_**I hope you can hear me cause I remember it clearly**_

_**The day you slipped away**_  
_**Was the day I found it won't be the same**_  
_**Ooooh**_

_**I had my wake up**_  
_**Won't you wake up**_  
_**I keep asking why**_  
_**And I can't take it**_  
_**It wasn't fake**_  
_**It happened, you passed by**_

_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_  
_**There you go, there you go**_  
_**Somewhere I can't bring you back**_  
_**Now you are gone, now you are gone**_  
_**There you go, there you go,**_  
_**Somewhere your not coming back**_

_**The day you slipped away**_  
_**Was the day I found it won't be the same noo..**_  
_**The day you slipped away**_  
_**was the day that I found it won't be the same oooh...**_

_**Na na, na na na, na na**_  
_**I miss you**_

I really do miss Fang.

Ug. I was almost of ice cream. The next song played. My happy ending. O good something cheerful.

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
**_so much for cheerful

**  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_  
_So much for my happy ending_  
_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_**

**_(Oh, oh, oh, oh)_**  
**_(Oh, oh)_**

_**Lets talk this over**_  
_**It's not like we're dead**_  
_**Was it something I did?**_  
_**Was it something you said?**_  
Yeah why couldn't he have talked to me?

**  
_Don't leave me hanging_  
_In a city so dead_  
_Held up so high_  
_On such a breakable thread_**

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_  
_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything**_  
_**That I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
_**But we lost it**_

sigh

_**All of our memories so close to me**_  
_**Just fade away**_  
_**All this time you were pretending**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_  
_**So much for my happy ending**_  
_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**(Oh, oh, oh, oh)**_

_**You've got your dumb friends**_  
_**I know what they say**_  
_**They tell you I'm difficult**_  
_**But so are they**_

_**But they don't know me**_  
_**Do they even know you?**_  
_**All the things you hide from me**_  
_**all the stuff that you do?**_

_**You were all the things I thought I knew**_  
_**And I thought we could be**_

_**You were everything, everything**_  
_**That I wanted**_  
_**We were meant to be, supposed to be**_  
_**But we lost it**_

_**All of our memories so close to me**_  
_**Just fade away**_

I remembered our first kiss. On the beach.**  
_All this time you were pretending_  
_So much for my happy ending_**

_**It's nice to know that you were there**_  
_**Thanks for acting like you cared**_  
_**And making me feel like I was the only one**_

The thought of this angered me that and the fact I was out Ice cream. I ripped the head phones out of my ear. I threw out the empty tub and walked outside of the room.

"Has anyone seen my ipod?" I looked down at the pink Ipod I was clutching.

Nudge POV

"Has anyone seen my ipod?" it wasn't where I left it. I sighed. "Here" I turned around to see max toss me my Ipod. "Ever heard of the word permission." "Yea I borrowed your Ipod." "Borrowing requires permission. Otherwise it's stealing." "Couldn't you just shut up? I mean its bad enough all your Ipod would play was sad songs about breaking up and leaving each other. Now I have to you blab on and on about the difference of stealing and borrowing." Great now I had ticked her off. she stormed off. Dylan peeked in the Doorway.

" Hey"

"Hey". He was looking at me up and down. kind of weirdly almost like he was checking me out. I smiled.

" Are you checking me out?"

" maybe." my eyes widened. he smiled and left me alone to think.

* * *

Hey yall sorry I had to fix this chapter! I am totally going to write another chapter! don't worry!


End file.
